


[Podfic] Lay My Hands on Heaven  |  written by dollylux

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Virginity Kink, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: This is straight-up Weecest PWP. Sam and Dean on a bed in the dead of summer down South, being absolutely unapologetically filthy boys.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lay My Hands on Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704446) by [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux). 



| 

## Streaming

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8dbn4nibi18fpcm/Lay_My_Hands_on_Heaven.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c4ttsj77znydtj2/Lay_My_Hands_on_Heaven.m4b)
  * Audiofic Archive: [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442016112101.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442016112102.zip)
  * **Size:** 20MB/10MB | **Duration:** 0:21:09 

  
---|---


End file.
